


MCYT One-Shots (Problematic AND non-problematic)

by Ligites



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Requests, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft sex, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligites/pseuds/Ligites
Summary: Basically one-shots
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, More to be added soon... - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Fundy, TommyInnit/Ranboo, TommyInnit/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, wilbur soot/georgenotfound
Comments: 113
Kudos: 506





	1. Summary

Hello, welcome to my MCYT one-shots. 

I'll write:

Age Gap (maybe)  
Smut  
Fluff  
Kinks (I'm not a kink shamer, just throw them at me)  
Any Gender (obviously)  
CAN do threesome, just make sure to mention it (won't do M/M/M tho, I don't feel comfortable doing that [unless you give a good reason], but M/F/M and F/M/F is good)

Requests shall be filled out as followed:

example:

Ship: Relationship  
Type: Fluff/Smut/Angst  
Scenario: self-explanatory  
Time: Time of day, year and if what time period it's in (Medieval times, Modern stuff like that)  
Reality/Realistic MC: self-explanatory

if smut:

top:  
bottom:


	2. "Where is it?" (Techno/Tommy Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up in a strange place, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you •°•galaxygirl•°• for requesting this chapter. It might not be something you wanted, but I had the perfect scenario prepared for this.

Tommy woke up, tied up to a chair. Where was he? It was dark. What time is it? The last thing he remembered, was falling asleep in his house. He did hear something in his house, he wasn't sure what it was though. He didn't even care. His head hurt, a lot. He looked around the room, the place was made out of stone bricks. From what he could see behind him, were chests. He heard some shuffling upstairs. This place seemed familiar. The ladder going both down and up, the upstairs was made out of spruce. It seemed awfully like...

Someone went down the ladder, stepping in front of Tommy. The lights were turned on and...

"Techno?" Tommy was blinded by the light, "What are you--" He was backhanded by the taller piglin hybrid.

"Shut up. Where is it, Tommy?" Techno sounded way too serious, but Tommy was more distracted by the slap. It kind of pleasured him. He was into that stuff. He felt himself getting harder. "TOMMY!" Techno yelled out.

"What, what is it?" Tommy got startled by the yell.

"Where is my axe?" Techno quickly calmed down.

"I... I don't know." Tommy's voice was shaky, he was intimidated by Techno.

"Liar. I can hear it in your voice." Techno once again backhanded Tommy, this one was harder.

"I-I'm not lying, Te--" Tommy's eyes were starting to get watery as his member was rising. Techno gripped Tommy's neck, threatening him.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Techno yelled in Tommy's face. He didn't want to kill Tommy. However, to get his axe, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Tommy's member was now fully hard. Techno looked down at his legs, he wanted to break them but then he saw it. "Are you enjoying this, are you serious?" Techno let out a chuckle.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Techno, please don--" Tommy was cut off by Techno starting palming him through his jeans. Tommy moaned out.

"Do you know where my axe is, Tommy?" Techno was now calm, lust taking him over slowly. Tommy didn't respond, "Oh, you want to play it that way? Maybe if I change my strategy, you will remember, won't you?" Tommy was enjoying Techno's touch. Techno's axe was actually in Tommy's ender chest, but he didn't say anything. Tommy just wanted to feel Techno more closely.

Techno gripped the top of Tommy's pants, taking them off slowly. He was teasing. Once they were off, Tommy's member was now way more visible. It was hard. Really hard. Techno took off Tommy's boxers, revealing his member pointing to the roof. Techno didn't want Tommy to enjoy this as much, so he didn't even put lube or even spit on Tommy's member. He started stroking raw. Tommy was enjoying this, however he would rather if it wasn't raw. Techno pulled down the foreskin, it was veiny and at full erection. Tommy let out a breath. Techno was stroking with one hand, using his other hand to take off his own pants.

"Techno~~" Tommy was once again interrupted by Techno's slap, this one wasn't as hard, but it surely hurt. Techno's pants were now fully down, reaching for his boxers. Tommy let out another breath. Techno put Tommy's foreskin down, taking off his own boxers fully down. Techno did the same to his foreskin too. Techno put his own tip against Tommy's rubbing each other. Both of them were enjoying this. Tommy's eyes were not fully closed. Techno pulled away, untying Tommy, only to lead him against a fence. He only tied up his right hand this time, Techno spat on his cock. Tommy immediately started stroking his own member.

"Tommy, this WILL hurt. But, then you will tell me where my axe is, won't you?" Techno put his tip right at Tommy's entrance. Tommy simply nodded, earning a smirk from Techno. Techno pushed only his tip in, Tommy moaned out loud. "Such a slut, I'm not even a quarter in and you're already on the brink of an orgasm." Tommy was hurting, a lot. But he didn't want Techno to stop. Techno slowly pushed himself in, in under four minutes he was only half way in, he didn't want Tommy to burst. Techno's full length was now fully inside Tommy. Tommy felt Techno's cock all the way in him, even making a small bulge on his belly. Techno started thrusting really slowly. This hurt, a lot. Tommy stopped stroking himself, leaning against the wall in order to not fall down. Techno gripped Tommy's hair, pulling it back. Techno was thrusting even faster now, noticing that Tommy started enjoying himself. Techno gripped Tommy's member, stroking it as fast as his thrusting. Tommy got used to it quickly, it still hurt, but was replaced by the feeling of pleasure. Techno rubbed Tommy's testicles. Tommy started thrusting backwards too.

"Techno--can I... please?" Tommy didn't say what he wanted, but Techno knew it. He was close. Techno didn't say anything, only speeding up the stroking of Tommy's member. Tommy groaned, he felt his stomach make a weird noise and motion, Techno felt something sticky and wet land on his fingers. Techno was still thrusting at this time. He put his finger in Tommy's mouth, making him swallow his own cum. Techno was close to a climax, the defining moment was Tommy's loudest moan so far. Techno came inside Tommy, his hips continuing thrusting but only slowly after his climax. Techno pulled out of Tommy. He gripped Tommy's head, pulling it down to his cock. Tommy sucked the remaining cum that stayed on Techno's cock. Techno pulled away

"Now... where is the axe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to request your own one-shot in the comments :D


	3. "I'm sorry!" (Fundichu Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Niki are home alone, when something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CornucopiaOfMemes for requesting this.
> 
> Fundy is 15 in this, Niki is around 20.
> 
> Surprise: Today I'll release two Fundy related one-shots. So this is the first one, the other one will release in two or so hours.

It was a nice afternoon, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo were out hunting, leaving Fundy and Niki home alone. Niki was cooking something, Fundy was reading a book on the couch. Reading was one of Fundy's favorite hobbies. Whenever he went to the library, he would take some big book and would finish reading it within three days. Niki loved cooking, sometimes she would cook for her bakery, sometimes only for the family. Niki looked at Fundy and walked over while it was still cooking.

She sat down: "What are you reading?" she asked. Fundy didn't seem to hear her, or he was just ignoring her. People usually ignore her when she's talking. She nudged him and asked again.

This time, he responded: "Eh, something. I don't even know what it is. It's some adventuring book." Fundy didn't take his eyes off the book. He flipped the page, accidentally hitting Niki's shoulder with his elbow.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry, Niki." Fundy immediately threw his book away. He was soft, whenever he would even just softly hit someone, he would instantly break down in tears. He didn't want to hurt people, but just his fox nature would sometimes take him over. Whenever he saw a chicken or a fish, he had to be pulled away. He wrapped his hands around Niki, comforting her.

"Fundy, Fundy, it's alright. I'm fine." Niki rubbed the back of Fundy's ear. Fundy buried his face into Niki's arm. Niki made a mistake by placing her hand on Fundy's thigh. At this touch, Fundy felt something down there, he didn't pay too much attention to it. Niki was still comforting him. Fundy felt himself getting harder, 

"M-Mom.. I meant Niki, I'm sorry!" Niki's touch was the turning point, with it, he moaned out quietly. Niki heard this and looked down and noticed his crotch. "Fundy..." Her tone was enough to tell Fundy she noticed. Fundy wasn't supposed to call Niki 'mom', he was told by Wilbur. But, now they were alone. Niki had a thing for being called... names. Wilbur knew this, but Fundy didn't. When Fundy called her 'mom', she got wet. Her lust took her over, placing her hand on his crotch.

"Will this calm you down?" Niki teased. Fundy knew this was wrong, but, like with Niki, lust took him over. He nodded. Niki started palming him through his jeans. Fundy just relaxed, holding back the tears. She took her hand off Fundy's crotch, gripping her own shirt and taking it off. Then she immediately gripped Fundy's pants and taking them off too. She started palming him again, now through his boxers. Fundy gripped Niki's bra, taking it off. He got even harder at the sight of her breasts. He squeezed them, while Niki took off Fundy's boxers. She gripped his member and started stroking it slowly. She took it in her mouth, her tongue wrapping around it. Fundy never felt this, he put his left hand on her head and his right hand on her back. He started scratching her back, leaving a few marks there. Niki could easily put Fundy's full length in her mouth. Fundy's hips started thrusting slowly. Fundy let out a breath, Niki pulled away. She put her leg on the other side, sitting down on Fundy's laps. She slowly stroked Fundy with both of her hands. Fundy's muzzle easily let him kiss and lick around Niki's breasts. He would sometimes bite into Niki's skin, earning a yelp from her. Fundy let his muzzle wander around Niki's bare chests, using his hands to take off her skirt. Niki helped him with the skirt, Fundy used his fingers to rub her clit through her panties. Niki continued stroking Fundy.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" Fundy whispered into Niki's ear. She nodded. Fundy was just a bit taller than Niki. Niki wrapped her hands around Fundy's neck. Fundy stood up, using his hands to hold Niki's thighs. Niki wrapped her legs around Fundy's hips. Their private parts were basically rubbing against each other. They went upstairs to the only bedroom available, Wilbur and Niki's room. Fundy gently set Niki on the bed, she gripped his member and took it in her mouth again, stroking it and wrapping her tongue around it. Fundy rubbed Niki's cheek. Fundy pulled away while Niki took her panties off. Niki laid her head on the pillows. Fundy got onto the bed, putting his tip inside her. She moaned out. This was Fundy's first time, but he knew how to do stuff. He pushed himself in, centimeter by centimeter. When he was fully in, he waited for Niki to adjust. His thrusts started slowly but eventually picking up the pace. With each moan from Niki, he was speeding up. He put his hands on her breasts, again squeezing them. Fundy let out a breath and pulled out. He started stroking himself really fast. He released his load onto Niki's chest.

"Well... are you calm now?" Niki giggled at the end of that sentence. Fundy nodded. "Well... go clean yourself. Your dad's gonna be home in a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D
> 
> Edit: I also will be releasing a non-smut thing later today, so stay tuned.


	4. Nightmare (Fundy/Tommy Smut/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy doesn't fall asleep the whole night and notices that his brother entered his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you •°•galaxygirl•°• for requesting!
> 
> Fundy is 17 and Tommy is 8.
> 
> (Remember when Wilbur said Fundy was trans? Yeah, trans Fundy forever)

It was about four in the morning, when Fundy heard his door open. He knew it was his brother Tommy, he has a lot of nightmares, at least usually. So, this wasn't a surprise for Fundy. Fundy lifted his blanket, signaling to Tommy to lay down by him. Tommy laid down by Fundy, Fundy covering both of them in a blanket.

"Hey, bro. What was it this time?" Fundy didn't sleep the entire night, thinking about something fucked up. 

"It was about us being separated, Fund-ay." No matter how many times Fundy told Tommy to call him 'Fundy', he just wouldn't.

"Oh, you know that's not gonna happen. Never." Fundy rubbing the back of Tommy's right ear. Tommy's ears were... something else. They were extremely sensitive and for some reason, somehow it would even get him excited. Like this time, it got him excited. Tommy always asked why his 'pee pee' was pointing. Fundy didn't want to say why, so he avoided the question. That was when they were in front of their 'parents'. Now, they were all alone. Fundy wrapped his left hand around Tommy, pulling him closer. He used his right hand to go down to Tommy's member. He put his hands down Tommy's pants, easily wrapping his index and middle finger around it. He started stroking, slowly. Tommy knew it was bad to touch other people, but he trusted his brother. Fundy tried his hardest to keep Tommy quiet and make him feel the pleasure. Fundy felt himself getting wet down there. Whenever he felt like Tommy was gonna yell out in pleasure, he gave him a simple kiss on the mouth. Tommy let out a breath. Tommy's member wasn't big, but it sure was big enough to make Fundy enjoy even himself.

"Continue rubbing yourself, buddy. I have to do something." Fundy whispered into Tommy's ear. Tommy nodded, he was enjoying it, so he continued. Fundy reached for his own pants, taking them off. He was in his pajamas after all. He rubbed around his clit, feeling the wetness. He used his middle finger to start fingering himself. Fundy took Tommy's hand down to his clit, telling him to rub around there. When Tommy asked if it was inappropriate to touch other people. Fundy simply told him, that it is, but they are brothers and trust each other. Tommy rubbed around there, making an 'eww' sound when he felt the wetness. Fundy returned the favor by rubbing Tommy's member. Fundy was close to an orgasm, but before he did that, he grabbed Tommy and lifted him, placing him on top of his laps. Fundy sat up and started rubbing Tommy's back to make him feel relaxed. Fundy pulled down Tommy's foreskin, only his tip wasn't covered by the foreskin. Fundy put Tommy's member right at his own entrance, but he didn't put it in. Fundy wouldn't even feel it inside him, so he only rubbed Tommy's tip against his clit. 

Fundy was now starting to moan. For some reason, this made Tommy feel much better. Fundy let Tommy just relax his head, while he rubbing each other. Tommy let out another breath, this one was a bit louder. Fundy knew he came, but he wasn't old enough to produce semen. Fundy continued rubbing his clit, until he also came. He moaned out loud. Fundy put Tommy on the bed beside him, tucking both of them in. Tommy wrapped his hands around his big brother, while Fundy only wrapped his right hand around Tommy. He rested his head on top of Tommy's. They both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	5. "Give him a chance to speak!" (Tombur NO smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a faceless streamer but when something happens to his 'friend', he reveals his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you idontwannaputmywattpadusername for requesting this.

Tommy was sitting on his chair in his apartment. He just moved there three days ago. These three days were just moving in his stuff. He would usually talk to Wilbur or Phil while setting up his computer. He wasn't a computer genius like Ph1lza Minecraft. It was three days since he streamed. Everytime he looked at Twitter, he would see people literally begging him to stream. People just don't get that Tommy just can't stream anytime he wants. He took a few deep breaths before pressing the 'Go Live' button.

TommyInnit is now live: BIG MAN IS BACK!!! (Dream SMP)

About two minutes passed and he was already at around 200k viewers. He switched the camera to Minecraft opening the stream with his:

"Welcome everybody to the stream! How are we boys?" Tommy was happy he was streaming again. Some minutes pass, he got a new task from Sam Nook. So yes, he was in his chill vibe, removing the Egg stuff.

"How about you, boys, put the good ol' Q and I will put the good ol' A?" Tommy was talking nonsense, but his chat understood.

"How old am I? Minor." Tommy laughed out loud after answering that.

"When new video? I think, I'll release a recording tomorrow." Tommy wasn't sure though, but he had a recording ready.

"Do you support LGBTQ? What kind of a question is that, of course I do. I'm a proud part of the community." Tommy's answer surprised everyone. The questions flooded in 'are you homo?' 'which one?'. Tommy noticed it and got pissed off.

"I won't be answering that, but I do have a boyfriend. That's all I'm going to say." Tommy's chat was freaking out. Tommy put on the Sub-only mode and stopped the QnA. The stream continued like normally, working for Sam Nook, investigating the Egg and hanging out with Tubbo. Tommy ended the stream and went to sleep.

Next day, Tommy tweeted out:

'wont be streaming today, but make sure to stop by wilbur's stream, he will do his casual rust stream'

Wilbur started his Rust stream. This was a chill stream. He was just building his house.

Just like Tommy yesterday, Wilbur did a QnA.

"Do you know Tommy's LGBTQ? Yeah, of course I know. He's my boyfriend, why?" People thought it was a joke, until Tommy called him.

"Hey, Tommy. How are you, love?" Wilbur said with an accent.

"Well, I've been better. People are freaking out, just because I revealed that I'm a part of a community. What the fuck's up with that?" Tommy seemed genuinely pissed off. "Is Wilbur your new boyfriend? Yes, he is. So, what?" Tommy forgot that a lot of people thought he was a minor.

People instantly started spamming Wilbur's chat with 'pedo', 'he's a minor u fck' and '#cancelwilbur'.

Wilbur ended his stream, but was immediately called by Dream, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy and Eret along side with Tommy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Wilbur?" Dream didn't even let Wilbur explain himself, Tommy didn't pick up. Everyone in the call was talking over each other, so Wilbur didn't understand. Some were yelling at him like Dream and Fundy, while the others tried to explain that it's not right, for example: Niki and Eret, while Tubbo was just sitting there in silence. Then, Tommy picked up the call.

"Everyone, calm the FUCK down!" Tommy shouted out. "He is NOT a pedo! I am NOT a minor! I'm twenty three! You won't even let Wilbur explain! Everyone, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I just think it's real fucking funny to let the fans think I'm a minor." Tommy was so pissed at everyone in the call, except for Wilbur and Tubbo. "The only ones who know my real age are Wilbur and Tubbo! Let people explain themselves if they did something weird! I didn't think it would cause so much chaos over my fucking age!"

Everyone was quiet after this. They didn't know that Tommy's an adult. "The silence is deafening." Tubbo was completely calm, not even shocked since he already knew Tommy's age. Everyone started apologizing to Wilbur and Tommy, Wilbur was almost crying but Tommy was just pissed. By everyone. Tommy and Wilbur hung up and got into a call. They started talking about it. They agreed on something.

TommyInnit is now live: BIG STREAM TODAY (DREAM SMP)

Tommy didn't even start his stream with his intro.

"You guys, are just... you won't let anyone explain anything. Whoever wasn't at Wilbur's stream yesterday, he revealed that we're dating. And everyone immediately wanted to cancel him and now, it's come to this. I have something to show and tell you." Tommy's chat was telling him to cut his ties with Wilbur.

Suddenly, the camera changed and on the screen was a... realistic version of Tommy's skin? Even with his shirt. "Hey, chat. This is me and I am NOT a minor. I'm one year younger than Wilbur. So, either you uncancel Wilbur or I'll have to stop streaming. You didn't even let me or Wilbur explain anything."

#uncancelwilbur was now trending on Twitter. Wilbur's streaming carrier went back to normal pretty quickly. Everyone was just fine with it now. However, Tommy started streaming with his facecam on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	6. Never travel so far out (Wilbur/GeorgeNotFound Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George went out adventuring in the middle of the night, only to be met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you viindrlls for requesting this.
> 
> This is set before Pogtopia VS Manberg War.

It was a rather rainy, foggy night. George was out adventuring. He walked around in the woods, occasionally stopping to kill the mobs around him. Or... he would sometimes hear noises around him. Leaves on the ground being moved. It could've been the wind. But, he felt like he was being watched. His theory is confirmed when he sees a rather tall person charging towards him with a plank. He didn't have time to react, as he was hit. Hard in the head.

He woke up. He blinked multiple times, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. He was cold, he saw a campfire so he, of course, tried to get to it. He couldn't... he was tied up. His right arm tied to his right leg, same with his other leg. He basically had his legs spread and... he felt really cold, especially his legs. He looked around, noticing that his pants weren't exactly where they're supposed to be. This got his heart racing. He knew what was coming, he didn't want to though. He looked at the fire again, noticing that tall guy from the outside. He had a beanie and an oversized coat. He started walking towards him. George was now starting to panic even more. His heart was racing really fast. He started crying a bit, realizing what will happen. He imagined only the worst. The tall figure was now standing in front of him. He sat down by George. George recognized him.

"Mr. President?" George asked, earning a laugh from Wilbur.

"I'm no president, George. And you know that. You helped Quackity and Schlatt," Wilbur started laughing like a maniac, "you know what's coming. I can't risk you telling everyone where I'm hiding out." Wilbur stood up. He walked out of George's sight. George was holding back the tears. Wilbur clearly noticed this.

"Don't cry. Just let it happen." Wilbur let out another laugh. George felt Wilbur's hands run around on his ass cheeks, even feeling as Wilbur stretched his cheeks. Without even a warning, Wilbur inserted himself into George. Unlike any other interaction like this, Wilbur wasn't going slow, he instantly put his full length in. George had to admit, he was enjoying it. He let out a moan. "You like this, you little slut?" Wilbur waited for a moment for George to at least stretch a bit. George didn't nod. "Gogy, how about you start giving me inspiration for me to continue this?" Wilbur was quiet, but loud enough for George to hear it.

"Yes, please. Continue." George gathered his strength to say this. "Yes, please. Continue who?" Wilbur yelled out. "Continue, daddy." That came into George's mind immediately. Wilbur started thrusting. Again, unlike any other interaction, Wilbur wasn't going slow at the start. Immediately going fast. With each thrust, George moaned out and Wilbur didn't even feel like he was gonna come. He wanted George to enjoy this, but he also wanted him to feel pain. George's moans got even louder, once Wilbur started slapping his ass and pulled George's hair back. Wilbur hit the sweet spot in George, that got him screaming even louder. Wilbur hit the spot a lot of times. Wilbur untied George's right arm and leg while not stopping. He pulled out and turned George to his right side. He immediately put himself in. He used his right hand to support him, while his left hand landed on George's neck. He started choking George, not enough to damage him or anything like that, but enough to make him feel. George reached for his own member, only to be interrupted by Wilbur putting George's hand away. He was thrusting, George yelling out 'daddy' sometimes. Wilbur felt he was gonna come so his last thrusts were strong, the last one was the strongest. He came inside George. Wilbur groaned out. he looked at George's member, it was hard and veiny. He stayed inside George, when he gripped George's member. Without even a warning, again, he started stroking, really fast. Within a minute, George came. Wilbur pulled out and stood up, pulling his pants up. He untied George.

"Will you travel around here again?" Wilbur said with a smirk, while George was standing up.

"Definitely." George said with a laughter, earning a laugh from Wilbur too.

"Can't wait." Wilbur said as George limbed away, up the stairs and outside. Wilbur heard something from the tunnel, he turned around only to see Tommy.

"Wilbur. Big Q is meeting with Schlatt right now." Tommy said, Wilbur nodded. It was time to kill Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	7. "Are you okay?" (Tombur Smut/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur lays on his bed, tired as fuck, only to be surprised by a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SponsoredByLays for requesting this.

Wilbur was laying on his bed, browsing Twitter. He was a bit tired, this was a bit weird, he had a good night sleep and it was about three afternoon. His eyelids started dropping slowly, when he got scared to death by his doorbell ringing. He sprung up and went to the front door. He opened it and Tommy was standing there.

"Hey, big man!" Tommy said loudly, Wilbur was surprised by his sudden appearance. 

"Hey, Tommy. What are you doing here?" Tommy thought Wilbur was joking, but by the sound of his noise, he knew he was serious.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? We were supposed to meet up." Tommy reminded Wilbur.

"Wasn't that on the 7th?" Wilbur let Tommy in, even with him being tired. Wilbur shut the door.

"Yeah, it is the 7th. Are you drunk?" Tommy put his right hand on Wilbur's shoulder. He was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"No, I'm not drunk... I'm just.. tired as fuck, Tommy." Wilbur yawned at the end of that sentence.

"Well, I can leave, so you could get some sleep." Tommy reached for door handle, ready to leave.

"No, no. You can stay. I think it would actually be better if you stayed. I've been feeling a little down lately." Tommy sat down on the couch, Wilbur took a moment to sit down right by Tommy. Wilbur turned on the TV.

A few minutes passed, but the minutes went by really quickly for Wilbur. He wasn't even tired anymore. Tommy woke him up. Wilbur noticed, that whenever Tommy spoke, his voice broke at the start of each sentence. He was nervous.

"Tommy? Can I ask you something?" Wilbur lowered the volume on the TV.

"Go ahead, big man." Tommy nodded.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tommy blushed at the question.

"Well, uh... Alright, I can't keep this a secret anymore," Tommy began, Wilbur kinda knew where the answer was going, "I know this is kinda weird, that's the main reason I wanted to keep it a secret, so basically... I recently found out, that whenever I'm with you, in a VC or anything like that, I feel a lot better. Will, I uh... love you. I think."

Wilbur blushed, he also had feelings for the boy, but if he even told him, the news would spread. Everyone would accuse him of pedophilia.

"Tommy. You know this wouldn't work." Wilbur sounded sad.

"We can keep it a secret, Will. No one needs to know." Tommy hugged Wilbur. Wilbur felt himself getting harder at the touch.

"The news would spread, Tommy," Wilbur started palming himself. Tommy quickly noticed this, but didn't say anything, "but now we're alone." Wilbur whispered into Tommy's ear, just as he put his own hand on Tommy's crotch. Tommy let out a breath into Wilbur's ear. Wilbur pulled away from Tommy and looked him straight into his eyes. He went for a kiss, Tommy wasn't an expert at kissing, but he didn't care. He loved the boy. At first, he found him annoying, but over time, he grew to love him. Wilbur's eyes were closed, but he felt Tommy's hand land on his crotch. Wilbur put Tommy's hand away, signaling that Tommy's supposed to enjoy this, not control it. They pulled away from each other, Tommy reached for his pants, taking them off.

"Tommy, relax." Wilbur rubbed Tommy's member through his boxers. Tommy let his head relax backwards. Wilbur took off Tommy's boxers, his hands immediately reaching for Tommy's member. He spat on it, starting his stroking. He pulled Tommy's foreskin down, using his thumb to rub Tommy's tip. Wilbur lowered his head down to Tommy's member. He took Tommy inside his mouth, starting the suck. When Tommy was fully inside Wilbur's mouth. His tongue landed on Tommy's member. He licked up as he began stroking again. Tommy ran his hands through Wilbur's curly hair. Wilbur pulled away and put his hands under Tommy's knees and carried him itno his bedroom. He gently placed him on his bed on all fours. Wilbur got on the bed and took off his pants. He threw his pants on the ground, as well taking his boxers off. He spat on his member and pulled his foreskin down. He put his member near Tommy's hole. He pushed himself in, he didn't say anything to Tommy about it. Tommy didn't know it would hurt. Wilbur enjoyed it when people he fucked were in pain. He was gentle, but he didn't put his entire length in Tommy at once. He took it slowly, but he was still going fast. When he was fully in Tommy, he started thrusting pretty quickly. Tommy was in pain, but he was also enjoying it. Tommy couldn't resist moving his hips. With his movement, Tommy was in so much pain.

"Wil--Will, stop, please--" Tommy yelled out, Wilbur surprisingly stopped and pulled out.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur hugged Tommy, pulling him closer to him. He laid down.

"Y-Y-Yes.. It just... hurts. I don't think I can walk." Tommy said with a small giggle at the end. Wilbur didn't laugh, he did like when people are in pain, but he cared about Tommy. He covered both of them in a blanket. The rest of the day was going this way: they cuddled for the entire day, with the TV on. Wilbur would occasionally ask Tommy if he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	8. "I'm cold, dad." (Technoblade/Phil Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is a piglin hybrid, so sleeping in the literal Antarctica isn't the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ~TeaCup~ for requesting this.
> 
> Techno is 14.

Techno was cold. Of course he was cold, he's in Antarctica. He was laying in bed, covered with four blankets. But, he was still cold. He stood up and went towards his desk. He picked up a candle, lighting it. He went into the hallway and towards his dad's room. He knocked. It took a few seconds before the door opened.

"Tech?" His dad sounded surprised. It was about midnight, quite hard to see when it was dark.

"I'm cold. I can't fall asleep, dad." Techno was literally shivering, while Phil was completely fine.

"Ah, I see the problem. I didn't realize this when we moved here, but uh... you're a piglin basically. So, your body is completely fine when you're near fire and stuff like that. But when it's cold, you can freeze easily." Phil's explanation was something Techno already knew. "Sorry for the explanation, come in." Phil noticed that the explanation was boring for Techno. Techno came into Phil's room.

"Can I take some stuff to cover myself in?" Techno said as Phil closed the door.

"Everything I have here, you also have. So, unless you wanted to sleep here, it's basically useless to be here." Phil said as he laid down on his bed. Phil didn't have two beds, just one big bed. Techno felt weird when he laid down. Phil tucked him in, but he still felt cold.

"Dad, can I ask something?" Techno felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, go ahead." Phil put another blanket over Techno.

"Can I.. can I come closer to you? I'm still cold." Techno didn't want it to sound weird, but Phil was his dad, so it shouldn't be weird, right?

"Yeah, mate. Come closer." Techno moved his body over to Phil, he felt Phil's hand wrap around him and his head rest on top of Techno's forehead. Techno turned himself to his side, his back touching Phil's front. Techno closed his eyes and was starting to fall asleep. He imagined something not very family friendly. His member got hard. Usually he would start stroking himself, but he was near his dad. He resisted, but his mind wasn't strong enough. He moved away from Phil, who he thought was asleep. He was still turned away from Phil. He pulled the front of his pants down, starting to stroking himself. Techno was groaning out, but he wasn't trying to be loud. He had his eyes closed and was imagining his dream.

"Tech?" Techno almost had a heart attack when he heard his dad. He pulled his pants up.

"Yes?" He tried his hardest to not sound like he was stroking himself just now.

"Had a nice dream?" Techno was embarrassed. Techno just nodded and went to apologized when he was cut off. "Need any help?" Techno blushed and didn't know what to do. He nodded. Phil moved over closer to him and wrapped his hands around Techno's hips, pulling him closer. Techno's ass touched Phil's member. Phil wasn't hard, he just wanted to help his son. Techno felt Phil's hand wrap around his member as he began stroking him. Phil wasn't going fast, but definitely not even slow. Phil was definitely not getting hard, but he started thrusting against Techno. Techno enjoyed it, making him even closer to coming. Phil turned him on his back and took Techno in his mouth. He never felt this, it felt... weirdly good. Weirdly because he was being sucked off by his dad. His hips automatically began thrusting, his member still being sucked off. Phil pulled away, now stroking really quickly, using his other hand to play with Techno's testicles. Techno felt he was close, he let his dad know by making multiple sounds. His stomach growled and his white stickiness came out onto the bedsheets and his belly.

"You alright now?" Phil asked Techno as he cleaned Techno's belly with a tissue. Techno nodded.

"Well, you better get some sleep. Remember that you can't speak about this to anyone." Phil said as he turned away from Techno. Techno laid down and asked himself, did that really just happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	9. That time of the year (Tombur Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur are friends and they always have a time in their years, sometimes multiple, where they want to reproduce. Usually they leave away from each other, so nothing bad happens. Not this time.
> 
> Tommy is a raccoon hybrid and Wilbur is a fox hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ppgwarriorwolf for requesting this.
> 
> This is a short one, I didn't know what else to put here.

Tommy and Wilbur are great friends, Tommy would even consider them as brothers. Both of them would go in heat multiple times a year, Tommy usually ran away when this happened. He didn't want something to happen that would affect their friendship. Wilbur did the same. However, this time it was different. Tommy opened the door to Will's house, climbing down the ladder. He opened the door to Will's room and there he was, stroking himself in the corner. Tommy was about to leave, figuring out that it was that time of the year for Wilbur.

"No, Tommy, don't go. I need your help, please!" Wilbur yelled out, Tommy rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

He walked over to Wilbur. Wilbur was still stroking himself, not even stopping. Tommy sat down by him, Wilbur gripped Tommy's hand and put it on his member. He used Tommy's hand to stroke himself. Tommy gave in and helped Wilbur with the stroking. This turned Tommy on. Wilbur took Tommy's pants off, Tommy didn't resist. Even if he did, Wilbur didn't care. He wanted it, so badly. Tommy continued stroking him, at least until his pants and boxers were down. Wilbur took Tommy's hand off and stood up, removing his pants. Wilbur got onto the bed on all fours, his face laying flat on the bed. 

Tommy got onto the bed and inserted himself in slowly, only for his thighs to be grabbed by Wilbur's hands, pulling himself in fully. Tommy knew he wanted it fast and painfully, so he did what he wanted. Tommy's thrusts were instantly fast and rough for Wilbur, but he enjoyed it. Wilbur started pleasuring himself by stroking himself alone. Tommy started groaning, as Wilbur was really tight. His thrusting was encouraged by Wilbur's loud moans. Tommy felt like he was gonna come any time now, but he wasn't the first one. Wilbur came onto the bed with loud groans along side with the moans. Tommy came inside Wilbur with a groan. He pulled himself out and put his pants on. Wilbur was left on the best, still stroking himself. Tommy left and Wilbur didn't even notice. Hopefully they can still be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	10. Runaways (Wilhachu Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Niki are runaways for half a year now. They barely get enough sleep, sleeping in tents isn't actually comfortable. They see an inn out in the distance and they decide to sleep there for the night. They decide this is the best opportunity to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you yonkboi69 for requesting this.

They've been running for half a year now. Sleeping in a tent wasn't comfortable at all. At least for Wilbur. Niki would usually sleep on top of him, though not by her choice. She always declined it but Wilbur put her on him all the time, wanting the best for Niki. It was very stressful, but the little moments they could stop and sleep were the best. It was really dark when they saw an inn. They entered it and ordered one room.

Wilbur opened the door, letting Niki in first. He shut the door behind them. Wilbur immediately took off his boots and sat down. Niki sat down on Wilbur's laps, Wilbur used his right hand to support her back. She leaned her side on Wilbur.

"How long do we have to run for, Will?" She sounded heartbroken and tired. Wilbur sighed.

"You know when we ran for a really long time. We wanted to settle down in that one city, remember? And yet he found us. And that was really far away from 'his' country." Wilbur also sounded heartbroken, betrayed by his friends. "I'm just sad that Tommy or Tubbo or Fundy didn't come along..."

"So, it looks like we won't be able to settle down." She realized.

"Niki, Niki. Please don't cry. We have a night to regain our strength. I don't think we'll be able to stop and relax for another week." Wilbur whispered into her ear, he didn't want her to think like that. The president is old and has a lot of addictions. He'll probably die in a few years.

"Will," Niki looked him in the eyes, "make love to me." She kissed him, deeply. Niki let Wilbur control her, she trusted him with her life. Wilbur put his left hand on her breast, squeezing it gently. Niki pulled away from the kiss to let out a moan. He gripped the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up. He threw it on the ground, pulling Niki into another kiss and also putting his hand on her breast. This kiss was a bit longer than the last one and full of love. He took off her bra and threw it on the ground too. His hand went from her breast down to her hips. He lifted Niki's pants and put his hand down there. He rubbed her clit through her panties, Niki had to pull away to moan each time Wilbur hit a spot she enjoyed. Wilbur lifted her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. He gripped her pants alongside her panties, pulling them down. She laid on the bed, her legs covering her entrance. Wilbur took off his pants and boxers. He spat on his hand, rubbing it over his member. He gently spread her legs, putting his member to her entrance, rubbing her clit. Her legs wrapped around Wilbur, his arms gripped her thighs and inserted himself. Her face was full of discomfort, but Wilbur knew she wasn't in pain. It wasn't like they did this every night. They usually made love once per two weeks. She wasn't used to the stretching. He thrusted a bit right before he was fully in her. Wilbur put his left hand on her breast and his right one on her belly, using his thumb to play with her clit. He started thrusting slowly. He wasn't speeding up, he wanted her to enjoy it. He leaned against the bed, using his hands as support. He kissed her deeply, while still thrusting. He pulled away to regain breath. "Speed up, ple-ase.." Niki let out the words, it was hard for her to talk. Wilbur went for another deep kiss and at the same time he sped up. He felt like he was gonna come.

"N--Niki.." Wilbur moaned out, Niki knew he was close. Her hips started shaking, she was also close to an orgasm. She wanted to yell out as loud as she could, but they were in a public inn. Her hips ended with her yelling, but not as loudly as she wanted. Wilbur groaned out and pulled himself out of her. He stroked himself quickly, before releasing his load onto her breasts. He groaned out, grabbing a tissue. He cleaned the semen off of her and threw it in the bin. He laid down right by her, covering themselves in a blanket. Niki laid down half on Wilbur, half on the bed. Her head was positioned on his chest, hearing Wilbur's heart beat was relaxing for her.

"Good night, my love. I love you." Wilbur placed a kiss on her head and rubbed Niki's back. 

"I love you too." Niki enjoyed falling asleep, but she knew the moment they woke up, they had to go immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	11. "It's in the past." (Wilbur/Eret Smut/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets revived, but he doesn't remember almost anything. Eret decides he wants to take care of him. They found out that they have the same goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lmao_oops for requesting this.

Wilbur looked at the throne. He was sad, but he didn't know why. Was it the way the throne looked? Was it something he couldn't remember? Why 'fuck Eret'? Questions were pouring into his head. Eret was nice, why 'fuck' him? He got startled by the sudden touch on his left shoulder. He turned and there he was, Eret.

"Hey, Wilbur. Why the tears?" Wilbur wiped the tear away, he didn't know he was crying.

"Why? I don't know, Eret. Something about the throne..." Wilbur looked back at the throne. The throne looked nice, why was he so sad. Eret looked down at the ground, he knew Wilbur didn't remember his betrayal, that's why he felt sad. He thought of a way to tell Will.

"It's your memories, Wilbur. That throne, was one of the reasons you almost lost the revolution." Eret removed his hand from Will's shoulder. He began walking towards the throne. Wilbur watched in confusion as Eret sat down.

"What sad memories does this throne bring?" Wilbur walked over to the golden throne.

Eret sighed, "Wilbur, I'm sorry," Eret sighed out. "it's my throne. I earned it in the most scummy way possible." Eret didn't want to hurt Wilbur's feelings. Especially now that they're friends.

"What'd you do?" Wilbur asked with confusion and tears in his eyes.

"Promise you won't kill me on sight." Wilbur heard Eret's voice begin shaking, he figured out he did something bad to him.

"I won't." Eret tried to detect if Wilbur was lying. He knew Wilbur for a while before he betrayed him. They were friends, Eret knew when Wilbur lied. He didn't detect any lies.

"I betrayed L'Manberg. It was me, who almost took your life. Even Tommy's, Tubbo's and Fundy's... I'm sorry," Eret ended with a tear. Wilbur was about to talk before he was cut off, "you see that scar on your left hand? That's a scar I gave you when I slashed at you with a sword."

Wilbur didn't look betrayed or anything, he was just... Wilbur's normal expression. "It's fine. It was in the past." Wilbur remembered something. 

"I heard there was a special place..." Wilbur began singing, earning attention from Eret.

"Where men could go emancipate." Eret listened to Will's voice.

"The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers." Wilbur stood proud, saluting.

"Well, this place is real, you needn't fret." Eret saluted also whilst smiling.

"With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Eret!" Eret got shocked. Ghostbur told him he would change the line once he's revived. How did he remember that?

"It's a very big and... blown up L'Manberg." Wilbur stood down. Eret smiled at him.

"How'd you remember that?" Eret asked Wilbur, Wilbur smiled.

"I remember some things that Casper the friendly ghost said. I talked to him before I got revived. He told me to change the lyrics," Wilbur went into the little garden in the middle, followed by Eret "where can I get some sleep?"

Eret told Wilbur to follow him and they ended up in one of the towers. Wilbur laid down. Eret was the only one taking care of him, he felt like he loved him. He didn't know for sure. Eret had feelings for his former president. Eret laid down by Wilbur. He didn't know if Wilbur would be able to fall asleep. Niki did tell him, that his last days, before the war, he didn't sleep at all. He didn't seem tired, but Phil did say that when he went to press the button, he was tired of this entire SMP. Eret wrapped his left arm around Wilbur, Wilbur was sensitive to these kinds of touches. He noticed he was getting turned on. Eret also noticed, he had to tell him.

"Wilbur, let me tell you something." Eret's deep voice began, Wilbur listened. "You know how I'm bi?" Wilbur nodded. "I uh... have been feeling something before you died. Now the feeling is back, now that you're back too." Eret blushed, so did Wilbur.

"I love you too, Alistair." Wilbur lifted his head to see Eret's really red face. Wilbur put his hand on Eret's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Eret leaned in for a kiss, which Wilbur gladly accepted. Eret put his own hand on Wilbur's chest, slowly moving his hand down to his crotch. Wilbur didn't resist, you could say that he even moved Eret's hand to reach him quicker. Eret was in control and he knew it. Eret put his hand down Wilbur's pants, gripping his member and stroking him. Wilbur pulled away from the kiss, "Alistair, please do me." Eret smiled, he thought to himself, anything for my president, before continuing with the kiss. Eret slowly took off Will's pants, pulling away from the kiss. He got down to his member level, taking off his pants and boxers. He gripped Will's member, pulling down the foreskin. He started stroking as he took him in the mouth. Wilbur felt Eret's tongue wrap around his member, licking all around. WIlbur wanted to start thrusting, but when he started, Eret pushed his hips down. Eret took Wilbur out of his mouth, taking his own pants down. Eret spat on his member and rubbed it all around. Wilbur begged for him to hurry up and got on all fours. Eret pushed himself into Wilbur slowly. He didn't want to hurt Will. Wilbur moaned out in pleasure. Eret started thrusting when he was half way in, feeling Wilbur's walls stretch. Eret leaned against Wilbur, using one hand to support his weight and the other to stroke Wilbur slowly. He stopped stroking and he used his thumb to rub Wilbur's tip. Eret's thrust were rough and the clap after each thrust was loud. Wilbur groaned out, begging for Eret to come. Before Eret came, Eret's stroking of Will sped up. Wilbur came onto the bedsheets, groaning out loud. Eret came right after he heard Wilbur's groan. He came inside Wilbur, his member twitching. Eret pulled out of Wilbur, standing up.

"Dang, Wilbur." Eret's heart beat wasn't fast anymore, he calmed down. They went into the bathroom and cleaned themselves up. Wilbur realized he didn't have any clothes that weren't dirty. Eret gave Wilbur his own clothes. The day ended with both of them laying down on the bed, Wilbur pressed against Eret, Eret rubbing Wilbur's back and both of them falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	12. "Happy birthday, bud." (Wilbur/Fundy Smut/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is turning 13, after the party, Wilbur has another gift for Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DrowningInTheSewer for requesting this.
> 
> Fundy is 13 and like in the lore, is trans.

"Hey, bud!" Fundy woke up to his dad's voice, he rubbed his eyes. "Happy birthday!" Wilbur rubbed the back of Fundy's ear. Fundy instantly woke up and stood up, his tail swishing around.

"I'm 13, dad!" Fundy was excited, even though he was quite old to be so excited, he was no longer a child, he was a teen. Wilbur smiled at Fundy excitement.

"Get dressed. Tommy, Tubbo and the others will be here soon." Wilbur smiled as Fundy went into the bathroom.

"A surprise birthday party?" Wilbur heard Fundy from the bathroom, laughing at the sentence.

"It's not really a surprise, but yes." Wilbur stood up as he went into the hallway. The whole day was fun for Fundy. He got a gift from everyone that showed up. Tommy got him a hat, that fit him perfectly. Tubbo got him a guitar. Niki cooked the cake for Fundy. Everyone talked with Fundy, who was full of joy the entire day. Fundy mostly talked with the other youngsters, such as Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. Wilbur was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on tea, talking with Niki. The party ended with Fundy, Wilbur and Niki's little concert. Fundy was playing the same tune that Wilbur taught him, while Wilbur was playing different notes. Niki sang. It was clear that Fundy enjoyed this day. Everyone left, the last one to leave was Tommy. Fundy was exhausted. Fundy sat down on the couch, his eyes slowly falling down.

"Hey, Fundy." Wilbur tapped Fundy's shoulder. Fundy looked up and saw Wilbur's smile. "I have one last gift for you." Fundy's ears twitched a bit.

"Okay! Where is it?" Fundy's tone was excited, but Wilbur clearly saw that he was tired.

"Follow me." Wilbur went up the stairs, Fundy following him. Wilbur opened the door and let Fundy in, closing the door behind them. Fundy sat down on Wilbur's bed, so did Wilbur.

"I wanna teach you something." Wilbur wrapped his hand around Fundy. Wilbur scratched Fundy's ear. His hips twitched a bit at the contact.

"Do you know how to kiss?" Wilbur whispered into Fundy's ear.

"Yeah, of course I know how to kiss." Fundy said jokingly, he thought Wilbur was kidding.

"How about you show me?" Fundy felt his cheeks heat up, was he serious? He trusted Wilbur so he went in for a kiss. It was poor, Wilbur laughed a bit after he pulled away. "Did I do it wrong?"

"It was good. Want me to teach you?" Wilbur scratched Fundy's ear again. Fundy nodded. Wilbur went in for the kiss, this one was professional. Fundy didn't know how to tongue fight for dominance, so Wilbur won. Fundy felt himself getting wet, this was weird for Fundy, but it felt good. That's exactly what Wilbur wanted. Fundy pulled away, letting out a moan. "Do you want to continue?" Wilbur asked Fundy, he wanted to do this, but he wouldn't do anything if Fundy didn't want it. Fundy nodded, Wilbur smiled and went in for another kiss. Wilbur pulled off Fundy's pants, with the help of Fundy. Wilbur put his finger up to Fundy's crotch, rubbing his clit through Fundy's underwear. Fundy moaned out, this turned Wilbur on. He felt disgusted with himself, but he already started, no going back. Fundy felt like he was gonna collapse, he used to do this to himself, but it felt better when someone else did it for him. Wilbur took off Fundy's underwear. When Wilbur put his fingers onto Fundy's clit, he felt the wetness and he got harder. Wilbur picked him up and put his head on the pillows. "Dad.." Fundy said, this was more for Wilbur. "What'd you call me?" Wilbur lowered his head towards Fundy's clit. "Daddy." Wilbur had a thing for being called that. Wilbur put his head onto Fundy's clit. He started licking around it. Fundy enjoyed this a lot more. Wilbur put his index finger inside him. 

"Daddy... I never did this before." Fundy said. Wilbur didn't say anything, but he would be gentle. Wilbur pulled away from Fundy's clit and took off his own pants and boxers. Wilbur pulled down his foreskin and put his tip against her clit. He rubbed Fundy's clit with his member. Fundy wrapped his legs around Will's hips. Wilbur slowly pushed himself in. It hurt. A lot. Fundy let out a breath, Wilbur gently pushed himself into Fundy. He was now fully in Fundy, even seeing a little bulge above Fundy's crotch. Wilbur started thrusting slowly and gently. Wilbur gripped Fundy's tail, rubbing it. This got Fundy even more excited. He liked it. Wilbur knew that Fundy's tail is super sensitive. Wilbur's thrusts sped up, Fundy was getting used to it. He liked it now. Wilbur ran his hands on Fundy's tail. Fundy felt really good. Wilbur was getting close. Fundy yelled out, his hips twitching. He had his first orgasm. The yell was the thing Wilbur came to. He almost didn't pull out in time. He came onto the bedsheets. Wilbur let out a breath. He cleaned up the semen from the sheets. Fundy was feeling cold. Wilbur got up and took his favorite sweater off. He put it on Fundy. Wilbur laid down by Fundy, covering both of them with a blanket.

"Happy birthday, bud." Wilbur said, wrapping his hand around Fundy's chest.

"Thank you, dad." Fundy finally spoke up, letting out another breath. Wilbur gave Fundy a kiss on the cheek, before scratching the back of Fundy's ear again. It wasn't long before Fundy fell asleep. Wilbur also fell asleep a little bit after Fundy. He hoped Fundy wouldn't tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	13. "Wanna take our relationship further?" (Ranboo/Tommy Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is reading his book when Tommy interrupts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you g0th1c_h1b1scus_t3a_99 for requesting this.

It was all over. The Egg was destroyed, Wilbur revived and Dream still in prison. Ranboo sat in his new house, reading his memory book. The door opened and in came Tommy. Tommy closed the door and sat down by Ranboo. They've been dating for a while, no one knew. Not even Tubbo. Ranboo kept reading, wrapping his hand around Tommy, pulling him closer. Tommy buried his whole body into Ranboo. Ranboo smiled, rubbing Tommy's shoulder. Ranboo flipped the page. He knew Tommy was reading with him.

"Ranboo?" Ranboo knew that Tommy wanted to ask something.

"What's up, Tommy?" Ranboo didn't make eye contact, he didn't like eye contact. Whenever Tommy got this close to him, he knew Tommy wanted something.

"You know how we're dating? I uh... wanna take it a bit further? Our relationship, you know?" Ranboo blushed when Tommy finished his sentence. Ranboo swallowed his spit. 

"I uh... ehm ehm.. I don't know Tommy. I uh.. I actually don't know. I mean, it's up to you." Ranboo didn't care, but he didn't want Tommy to be sad. He loved him dearly.

"Wanna try it?" Tommy's voice broke at the end of that sentence, earning a chuckle from Ranboo. He closed his memory book and looked Tommy in the eyes. Ranboo leaned in for a kiss that Tommy gladly accepted. They fought for dominance and Ranboo won easily. Ranboo let his tongue wander around Tommy's mouth. Tommy gripped Ranboo's hand and put it on his crotch. Tommy was still holding Ranboo's hand and moved it across his own crotch, palming himself. Tommy let go, Ranboo continued palming. Tommy gripped his pants and took off his pants. Ranboo pulled away from the kiss, helping Tommy take off his pants and underwear. Ranboo gripped Tommy's member and started stroking him, using his other hand to rub Tommy's cheek. Tommy groaned out. 

Ranboo took Tommy into his mouth, easily taking his full length. Ranboo wrapped his tongue around Tommy's veiny length. Tommy groaned out again, Ranboo's hand was stroking Tommy rather quickly. "You're doing so good, Ranboo." Ranboo pulled away from Tommy's member, Tommy was ready to move, but was stopped by Ranboo's hand, holding him down. Ranboo now moved his head to Tommy's testicles, taking one in his mouth and licking it, doing the same to the testicle. "Ranboo, I can't believe you're a sex god." Tommy said, followed by a laughter from Ranboo. He lifted Tommy and set him gently on him. Tommy used his legs as support. Ranboo gently pushed himself in, earning a loud yelp from Tommy. Ranboo waited a while for Tommy to get used to it. When the pain in Tommy's face vanished and Tommy said, "God, you're so... big." Ranboo started thrusting. The pain came back into Tommy. He didn't tell Ranboo, but Ranboo knew by the look on his face. With this, his thrusting slowed down. When the pain vanished again, Ranboo's thrusts sped up. Ranboo didn't have to use both of his hands to hold up Tommy, as Tommy was doing that himself, so he started stroking Tommy's member. "Continue, memory boy." Ranboo barely understood the boy, but he did. Ranboo's thrusts suddenly became rough, as he felt that he was really close. Ranboo's stroking of Tommy's member also sped up. Tommy groaned out and he came. With Tommy's loudest groan so far, Ranboo also came inside Tommy. Ranboo took Tommy off of himself and set him by himself. Ranboo wrapped his hand around Tommy. 

They didn't speak after this, as they both fell asleep on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D


	14. Revenge (Technoblade/BadBoyHalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy's moody and Techno gets pissed. Bad sees that Skeppy's going on Love or Host, his boyfriend is going on a show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 10pxl for requesting this!

Bad was sitting on the toilet, crying his eyes out. The class already started, but he didn't want to go. He refreshed his Google Tab again, to make sure he read it correctly.

Skeppy Love or Host tomorrow!

He shook his head again, as the door to the toilets opened. Bad almost got a heart attack, why was there someone on the toilets? Why was he on the toilets? He looked at the stall door, it wasn't locked. If he was about to lock it, the lock would be heard. He heard the footsteps slowly walk towards his toilet stall. The door opened and...

"Bad?" Techno said with a confused stare at Bad.

"Oh, thank God, it's you." Bad let out a breath in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Techno seemed angry, Bad didn't know why. Was it because of him?

"I'm uh.." Bad had tears in his eyes, lowering his face, Techno realized.

"What happened? Why are you sad?" Techno lifted Bad's head. Bad showed Techno his phone, Techno got even more angrier.

"So, he's cheating on you? And he doesn't care?" Techno was clearly getting angrier, Bad nodded "So first he gets moody for no reason, now he cheats on you?!" Techno pulled Bad into a hug. This got Bad even more emotional.

As Techno pulled away, smirk indicated that he thought of something. "Wanna get revenge?" Bad looked up at Techno.

"Will it hurt him?" Bad didn't want to hurt Skeppy, even though, as Techno said...

"He hurt you. Does it matter?" Techno rubbed Bad's cheek.

Bad thought for a second, before he shook his head "You know, you're right Techno." Bad cheered up. Techno smirked and closed the gap between their faces, their lips touched. They fought for dominance, Techno won with ease. Techno's hand moved slowly down to Bad's crotch. Techno started palming Bad, gripping Bad's phone. Bad just enjoyed it, Techno took off Bad's pants and boxers. He gripped Bad's member, stroking it and taking it in his mouth. He used his tongue to lick up Bad's member as he pulled his foreskin down. Techno started stroking and sucking on Bad's member. Bad groaned out and leaned against the back of the toilet. Techno took Bad's phone and opened the camera. He took a picture of the act as he continued. It's been a while since Bad got this treatment. Bad got even harder as he felt Techno's teeth on his member. Techno snapped another picture before he pulled away and took his own pants off. Bad stood up and leaned against the stall. Techno put his member into Bad as he recorded it. Techno instantly went quickly, he wanted Bad to scream for help so the recording he was going to send to Skeppy would be better. "M-Master, sto--p--" Techno barely understood the last part as he got extremely hard as Techno had a thing for that stuff. Techno gripped Bad's hair and pulled it back as his thrusts became rougher. Bad felt pain, but it was revenge. He didn't understand how this was revenge, but he liked it anyway. Techno ran his hand through Bad's hair. Techno's thrusts slowed down as they became even rougher. With each moan from Bad, he got closer to coming. Techno played with his testicles as he groaned out loud. He came inside Bad as he stopped the recording. He pulled out of Bad, snapping a photo of Bad's hole with semen inside. Techno started stroking Bad again quickly, licking his testicles. Bad groaned as he came onto Techno's face. 

"Revenge?" Bad asked as Techno wiped away the semen from his face. "Why not do this often?"

Techno chuckled, agreeing it was the most fun he ever had doing stuff like this. Techno sent the photos and the video to Skeppy.

Skeppy was laying on his bed, he was sick so he wasn't in school. He got a message from Bad, rolling his eyes.

"So clingy, Jeez." Skeppy opened the message and saw the photos. What? What was that? He clicked on the video and watched it. What the hell did he just watch?

Zak Skeppy (12:54): wtf who did u fuck

BadBoyHalo (12:55): language! i wont tell u

Technoblade (12:55): thats what u get lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to request something, go ahead in the comments :D
> 
> Before you ask, I won't be doing Tommy/Nihachu, because I have a whole fanfic about this! I've started working on it, so the one-shots won't be released as much, but I'll still work on it! Thank you for reading!


	15. A quick update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little info..

Hello everyone, I just felt like I needed to tell you why I disappeared. So, I'm having problems with life, especially family and my mental health, so I tried to write these one-shots as a distraction, however I couldn't concentrate. Once I get my life together, I might return to writing these stories. However, I already have something prepared, not a continuation or something like that, a completely new story. It will go up either this week, next week or the week after. Thank you for understanding and the support.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account) Log in to view. 




End file.
